


A Passion for Fragrance

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Yankee Candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A bit about Dean's Yankee Candle addiction (subtext fromOctober 8 - It's Electric).Prompt 1: OvergrownPrompt 2: Candles Candles Candles





	A Passion for Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't generally show my writing to my (grown) kids. This is 25% because sometimes there's sexy stuff, and 75% because they don't generally care because they're not in the fandom any more. I did show them my piece from October 8, though, because it was rated G and because I made myself laugh writing it. Both of them remarked on the same little throwaway line -- "Dean brought out a few of the scores of scented candles he and Cas keep in their room..." I thought that little headcanon of mine deserved to be expanded on just a tad.

If you want to smell a jarred candle, you can just pull the lid off the top and smell inside that. You don't need to pick the whole thing up, all 1.3 pounds of scented wax and slick glass. Dean learned that a long time ago from a snotty Yankee Candle clerk who got tired of surveilling some beefy guy while he manhandled her precious product.

_Believe me, lady, I know I'm not your usual customer_, he'd itched to reply to her uninvited seminar on "How to Be Less of an Oaf in My Store." _But these hands? They've saved the world. They can handle the Limited Edition Farmer's Market Collection, honest_. Instead he'd nodded along, blushing furiously, and then scurried out of the shop. He's never gone back to that particular Yankee Candle again, and he never picks up a jarred candle off the shelf until he's ready to buy it.

Dean remembers being... what? Eight or nine, probably. Sammy had been about four. John had dragged them to a flea market somewhere in Delaware because he'd needed to talk to a man about a gun. They'd all stood at the gun guy's stall for 45 minutes before the boys, good little soldiers though they were, couldn't fight the boredom any more and wandered off. A couple rows over, they'd discovered Candles Candles Candles. It was run by a sweet old lady who had beamed at them and given them butterscotches. She hadn't minded two unattended little boys giggling and pawing over her product and passing their favorites back and forth to sniff.

When John had found them half an hour later, he'd mostly yelled at them about wandering off. (Even at eight years old, the thought had occurred to Dean that it had taken him 30 minutes to notice. But even at eight years old Dean knew not to say that shit to his dad's face.) But somewhere in the course of the lecture they'd received all the way out to the car, all the way back to the motel, and the whole time they were brushing their teeth, John had managed to express his fervent disapproval of Candles Candles Candles, too.

Apparently little cups of wax that smelled like sugar cookies were as much of a threat to their well-being as vamps or ghouls. It made no fucking sense to young Dean, but he took that lesson on board the same way he took on everything his dad handed down to him in those days. And like a lot of the lessons young Dean took on board from his dad, it was bullshit. But it took him a few decades and the love of an angel to realize it.

~~~~~

"Babe, smell this." Dean thrusts the cap under his boyfriend's nose. "Honeycrisp Apple Cider. Good, huh?"

Cas gives a cursory sniff, and nods. "I still like the Persimmon & Brown Sugar, though."

"Yeah, we're definitely getting that one. It's 'Buy 2, Get 2 free,' though, so we need to pick out some more."

Cas watches his hunter explore the shop, looking for all the world like an overgrown kid. There are already dozens of scented candles in their room, but surely they can find room for a few more.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188342715746/october-14-a-passion-for-fragrance).


End file.
